Too Late
by sentinel10
Summary: Sam notices Leah dancing up on a certain Alpha and asks her a question he's been wanting to know... For MidnightStarr's Halloween Prompt Challenge.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**For MidnightStarr's Halloween Challenge**

**Prompt:** Trick r Treating

**Pairing:** Sam x Leah (with a hint of Blackwater)

**Words:** 2000 (Before you say anything, I had permission to go over :p)

_

* * *

_

**~Too Late~**

_'Tomorrow is nothing,_

_Today is too late;_

_The good lived yesterday'_

_- Marcus Aurelius_

_

* * *

_

The cool air felt so~o good on her heated skin as she sat on the porch steps, her long legs stretched out in front of her and her back leaning against the step, her elbows pushed behind her holding herself up a little. Looking down at the ridiculous outfit she had on, she shook her head and reached for the beer bottle next to her. Pressing the neck of the bottle to her pink lips, she drank greedily from its contents, wishing that somehow she would disappear and get out of this hell hole she called The Uley residence.

The dewy grass felt great in between her toes as she kicked off the heels her Alpha's sister had managed to convince her to wear. Like she needed heels… she already stood at 6 foot tall and rarely even found the use of wearing _any_ type of shoes anymore. She also wondered how the fuck Rachel Black managed to convince her to squeeze into the costume she had on. Seriously… naughty cop? Rachel Black needed to crawl into a hole and die.

Taking another slip from the head of the green bottle she noticed the front door behind her crack open, streaming a thin ray of fluorescent light over her, before it closed again. Closing her eyes she sighed placing the beer bottle down next to her, reaching to tug down the short hem of her dress.

"Hey Sam" Leah mumbled as the large male shape shifter sat down beside her, his piney musky scent unmistakeable from anywhere, easily distinguishable from the other wolves.

"Hey Lee-Lee" Sam choked out, taking it her long slender body sprawled out in front of him, only inches away from his own. He could feel the heat radiating off of her skin and his wolf purred wanting to get closer and rub his cheek against hers. Her navy blue uniform was low cut at the bust line, her tits squished together in an unbelievably tight bra. The buttons of the dress ran down the front of her body, allowing several of them undone at the bottom, giving Sam and the rest of the shape-shifters in the house a peek of her lacy black underwear she wore under her costume.

Sam had been watching Leah all night. He'd been watching her dance with the pups in his pack and even the guys from her own pack. He had felt it when the pit of jealousy inside him started to bubble and hiss out of control, wanting to kick the asses of the lower ranked wolves or who _ever_ thought they could have a chance with the Alpha female, his Lee-Lee. Leah was special and he didn't like the way _his_ pups would talk about how her skin shone in the sun and how her legs reached all the way to heaven. At one point he'd made Colin and Brady run double shifts for sharing _his_ images of a lustful naked groaning Leah, back when they'd been together, with the pups.

He'd felt the itch ripple under his skin, _especially_ when it came to _her_ Alpha. Sam kept his distance though, leaning against the wall his arms crossed over his chest, shooting out the deadliest glare he could muster. Sam dared not challenge Jacob Black as he held her hips tightly to his, her back rubbing against his chest as she held her hands up and worked her way down his body, rubbing her scent all over the _other_ Alpha male. He could see Jacob whispering something into her ear as she shimmied back up, letting her ass rub against his crotch. Paul had to elbow him, when he'd began growling and snarling under his breath as the two moved together seductively and forcefully, hips grinding, bare flesh of his hands touching the bare flesh of her arms and neck, even at one point shamelessly grabbing her legs.

"What do you want _Sam_?" Leah drawled as she turned to him, his eyes still planted firmly on her body. She took in his full Indian Tribal costume, no doubt manufactured by prissy corporate morons, who merely used her traditions as a mocking tool towards her and her entire race.

"I wanted to ask you a question" He sighed feeling his neck and shoulder tense, as her big brown eyes looked suspiciously over him.

"And what might that be Samuel?" Leah mumbled taking yet another sip of the cool frothy liquid. She hated noticing the way Sam had been staring at her as she danced with her pack brothers and the cubs, but mostly when she had been dirty dancing with Black. Jacob was hot she couldn't deny that dirty dancing with him almost made her drop her panties right there in the Uley's living room.

"Are you _with_ Jacob?"

"Yeah we hit a few houses for Trick r Treating. Embry managed to dodge a kiss from a horrible old woman dressed as a school girl, Quil hit the candy bonanza over at the Old Mana house, which Jacob and I both made him share out with the rest of us... selfish shit head. Then Jake brought me over with the rest of the pack in the rabbit. And let me tell you, fitting five shape shifters in that tiny piece of sh-"

"_No_ what I mean is… Are you having _sex_ with Jacob?" Sam asked hurriedly just wanting to spit it out already. He just needed to know what the hell was going on, why she was doing those things with the irresponsible and unfit Alpha. He cringed as Leah choked on her beer and spat it out leaning forward toward the grass.

"What the fuck Sam?" She shrieked wiping her chin of the spilt beer and sitting up. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

"I know it's none of my business but-"

"Damn fucking right it's none of your business" Leah spat, standing up and pushing the creases of her dress down.

"Leah wait" Sam said standing up next to her almost blocking her way back into the party. "I know you don't want to hear what I have to say, but I need you to listen to me"

Leah growled as he stepped closer, his hands resting on her upper arms, his thumbs working her skin lightly, brushing some of the tension away.

"Look at me Lee-Lee" Sam whispered, moving one of his hands to tilt her chin up towards him. Her brown eyes where trembling, not liking the familiar position they were in. "I don't want you to get hurt again Leah and I am serious when I say that. Don't make the same mistake-"

Leah registering the words, pushed against Sam's chest though not moving him. "Mistake?" She hissed "Tell me Sam, what _mistake_ was that? That I wasn't perfect for you? That I wasn't Martha-fucking-Stewart and couldn't bake for shit, especially those horrid muffins you all seem to devour? Tell me, what made Emily any fucking better than me?" Crossing her arms across her chest she waited for a response, the one she had been waiting for since he'd imprinted, left her and broken her heart.

When Sam didn't speak and only stared back at her she scoffed and shook her head. "Look Sam, whatever. I get it, I really do. I wasn't good enough blah blah blah. I really don't fucking care anymore. But listen to me when I say this. You have no right to care for me. I am not your girlfriend, I am not in your pack and I am not your friend."

"Leah just wait, let me-" Sam stuttered as he watched her move around him and towards the house.

"Leah goddamn it" He growled marching after her. Before she got to the door Sam slammed her up against the side of the house, pinning her there with his body, giving only millimetres in between their lips.

His eyes where black as his body pressed deeper into hers, her mere scent making his wolf crazy with desire. His cock was hard as his hips pressed against her flat stomach, his senses heightened beyond the normal. The strum of her fast heartbeat drummed wildly against his chest as he looked down at her face, trailing his eyes down to the swell of her breasts peeking from blue cop uniform.

Leah couldn't control herself letting her hands come up and dance on Sam's bare chest, her fingertips dragging heat along his chiselled pecks. She hated him, but she also missed him so. He was once her everything and when he left she was ashamed of how much she'd relied on Sam, ashamed of how much she actually _did_ love him. And while she wasn't his one true love, his imprint or his _anything _she wanted nothing more than to be with him one last time. But Leah knew that couldn't happen, not that it couldn't physically, but because she couldn't do what Emily did to her. Sam was Emily's husband; he was hers and not Leah's.

Dropping her hands she turned her head "Sam, please don't" She whispered feeling his hot breath pant down against her skin as his nose hummed along the length of her neck.

"Don't _what_?" He whispered back kissing her tanned skin, wanting to drag his teeth along it, nibble at it, claim her.

"Don't-" Leah sighed feeling Sam's hand ride up the inside of her thigh and cup her sex. He rubbed his fingers against the lace of her panties loving the feel of the heat and moisture.

"Oh good Lee-Lee, I want you so badly" He mumbled against her skin dragging his fingers back and forth.

"Sam get off me" Leah moaned unsure both of her words and actions.

He wanted his mouth on hers even just one last time. Cupping her face with his hands he looked up at Leah's timeless eyes and kissed her lips softly, nibbling on her full lower one and pulling away.

Sam wanted to stay kissing her mouth forever, her taste so much sweeter than nectar. His hands moved to cup her neck feeling it's soft smoothness until his fingers brushed over something rough. Turning her head he peered down and growled, stumbling back away from her, feeling the burn move up his spine.

"Which one?" Sam sneered, his hands trembling into tight fists.

"Which one?" He repeated when she didn't answer. His pulse was burning through his body, pumping litres of hot blood around his veins, the feeling of wanting to hurt something, crush something was overwhelming.

Leah stared at Sam with wide eyes as he came at her again, snatching her wrist in a tight bind and pinning them above her head. His black orbs trembled as he nudged her head to the side and stared down at the scared flesh. Its jagged edges taunting him, mocking him, showing him that Leah could _never_ be his. The mark held the weight of a binding of souls, the intertwinement of hearts. It held the same weight as Imprinting and she had been claimed.

Sam thought about the different ways he could get rid of it. Perhaps if he bit over it, ripped the flesh off her neck and replaced the mark with his own canine print, he would be able to have her again, keep her.

"Leah" He growled forcefully grabbing her chin and whipping her face to his. "Which one?"

She couldn't believe this shit. He cared now? Now? After all of this time? Wriggling her hands free of his she placed her foot calculatingly behind his and used her shoulder to slam hard against his chest. The placement of her foot caught Sam off guard making him topple to the ground with a hard grunt.

"Don't fucking touch me Sam" She hissed looking down at her once fiancé. "You had your choice, and now that you don't want what's behind door number #2 anymore, you think you can come back and claim your prize? Well fuck you Sam, because you're too goddamn late. Timing was never your virtue anyways..."

"I can make this up to you Leah, _please_ just-" Sam yelled getting off the ground and wiping his dirty hands against his costume, making it filthy.

"Sam you're too late" She said flatly reaching for her discarded beer, drinking the last dregs and throwing the bottle toward the middle of the yard. "I have someone now, and I love him"

"_Love_? You love-"

Leah rolled her eyes "Yeah. Feelings were never my forte but I am really trying. He makes me happy, he's funny, and even though he can't cook for shit either, he does have 'Lou's Pizza's' number memorized. He may not be you Sam, but he loves me and cares for me and will never hurt me. I need him Sam" She signed running a shaky hand through her dark tresses.

"What about me?" Sam exclaimed holding his arms out.

"What about _you_?" Leah scoffed, shaking her head at him. "I still care for you Sam but-"

"But what Leah? Tell me" Sam pleaded wanting to get down on his knees and beg for her forgiveness.

Taking a deep breath Leah smiled all the way to her canines "I still care for you Sam but I _don't _need you. I _need _Jacob and I'm in love with him"

"_Jacob_?" Sam growled.

"Yeah Sam, Jacob. Funny isn't it? I remember when Jacob Black wanted to fight you for dating me back when he was a little boy and we were in high school. He still wants to kick your ass Sam, so I suggest you stop staring at me. Happy Halloween Samuel!" She smiled turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her, re-joining the party.

Turning to sit on the grass Sam punched the happily smiling pumpkin sitting in the garden surrounded by the vast amounts Emily had cut out during the course of the day. Bringing his knees up, he leaned forward and rested his forearms on them, hanging his head, letting his shaggy hair fall in front of his face. Sitting in the moonlit grass Sam pulled a large hand threw his hair, sighing at the memories he and Leah once shared, knowing that Jacob Black was now the one making his own memories with her.

From that moment on Sam hated October.

Halloween.

_And _Jacob Black.

* * *

AN - I hope you like it Ashley! This is especially for you...


End file.
